Hidden Future
by Angelus'gurl
Summary: Tru's mother died when she was 10, her mom was Faith, Tru is unaware of who and what her mom really was. Tru has a destiny along with some friends, to rid the world of evil, but she's not a slayer...
1. Defult Chapter

A small girl sat alone in a room. She cried, as she stared at her parents lifeless bodies. They had been killed only hours earlier, and she had witnessed it first hand. The unknown murder had not seen her because her mother, Faith O' Conner, had hidden her in the closet. Tru had called the cops, like her mom had told her to do when ever something bad happened. They had asked the 10 year old what had happened, she told them her mommy wasn't moving, and that she wouldn't answer her.  
  
7 years later.  
Tru awoke with sweat covering her body. She was 17 now, and she still had the same nightmare of her mother being killed. She jumped slightly as she heard a bark of laughter from her uncle, who was in the next room watching TV. Tru turned her head to look at the clock beside her. It read 10:35pm.  
  
Sighing she settled back down trying to sleep. But in her mind she continuously goes over everything that had happened in the last seven years. Moving in with her uncle after her mom's death, her uncle beating her, and having barley any friends. She decided she had had enough of her uncle's abusive nature, and drunken habits.  
  
Tru jumped quietly out of bed, and threw her night gown off, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. Grabbing her suitcase out of her closet she snatched shirts, pants, jeans, undergarments, socks, and a couple pairs of shoes. Tru then put on a pair of socks, followed by running shoes. Tru picked up her suitcase, took some money of her dresser, and walked quietly to the front door.  
  
"Where do u think your going, young lady?" Came her uncle's booming drunken voice from behind her. Tru swiveled around, to see her uncle. His name was Charles, he was approximately 6'3, heavy, and had a hard backhand.  
  
"I'm leaving, you over grown jerk!" Tru answered defiantly, squaring her shoulders and glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Get your ass back in that room of yours, brat." He replied in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"No." Tru told him.  
  
"Ungrateful brat." He muttered as he took a swing at her.  
  
Tru surprised them both when she caught it in mid air, twisted it behind his back, and kicked him to the floor.  
  
Tru looked at her hand then down at her uncle, and smiled. "Ya know what, Uncle Charles, I don't think I'll miss home." She said snidely.  
  
Tru turned on her heel, grabbed her suitcase that had dropped to the floor, and walked out the door, without looking back. To be continued? 


	2. chapter 1

Tru look out the window of the bus she was in, she watched as the bus approached a sign saying; YOU ARE NOW LEAVING LOS ANGELES, COME BACK SOON. She smiled as she saw it, she defiantly wasn't coming back. But she also let a stray tear, as she left, but the smile lingered on her face.  
  
She had been in New York City only 5 hours, and she had already had enrolled herself into school, and was now looking for a place to live in the newspaper. There! There was the perfect place! 200 dollars a month for a large room. It was perfect.  
  
Tru had finally found the place and she was now staring at the doorbell. 'Ok' she thought to herself. 'You can do this.' Her hand reached out and she pressed the doorbell, there was a ringing and the sound of someone coming down a set of stairs.  
  
"Hi." An extremely hot guy answered the door with a smirk planted firmly on his face. He had dark green eyes, pale skin, and a well sculpted body.  
  
"Hey. I'm Tru, I'm uh...here for the room, and this is where the room is isn't it?" Tru asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Jason. And yes this is where the room is. Come in, I'll get my dad." Jason said.  
  
He shut the door behind Tru, walked past her and yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Dad! There's a girl here she's here for the room."  
  
"I'll be right there!" called an elder mans voice.  
  
A few second later a ruggedly handsome man came down the stairs. "Hi," he said as he shook Tru's hand. "I'm Mr. Shannon, you are?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Tru. Pleasure to meet you." Tru smiled shyly at the two men.  
  
"Like wise. Now How about we give you a tour of the house, and you can see if you like it." Mr. Shannon Smiled.  
  
Jason and his father were showing her around the house.  
  
"It's a lovely home." Tru said with a small look of admiration in her gray-green eyes.  
  
"Thank you dear. You're very kind." Mr. Shannon said smiling at her. "But we have yet to see were you'll be staying." Mr. Shannon steered the two teens into a lovely room, it was like a small house of its own, well at least to Tru.  
  
"It's wonderful!" Tru exclaimed. Both men smiled.  
  
The room had a soft pastel green color on the walls, hardwood floors, fairly tall ceilings, and a beautiful canapé bed, with a cream colored bed- spread, with the same color of thin curtain on each post. The rest of the room had a dresser, a night stand table, and a wooden chest at the end of the bed, all of the wood furniture in the bedroom was made out of mahogany colored timber.  
  
"Thank you, there's a joining bathroom right over there," Mr. Shannon pointed out. "But you'll have to use the kitchen downstairs, it's the one we use, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. But I have one problem....you see for the rent I can't really pay it until I get a job, if that's ok with you, but I would pay you back for all the months I didn't pay." Tru explained.  
  
"That would be fine, but how will you pay for school, assuming you're going to one?" Mr. Shannon asked.  
  
"I already paid the school what they need, so that's why I don't really have that much money; I have like five dollars....." Tru said, feeling a little ashamed.  
  
"Don't worry about it dear, I was just wondering. What school are you going to?" He inquired.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to Square Garden High." Tru informed them.  
  
"Well I have to go to work soon, so I'll help you bring your bags up from downstairs and I'll be off." Mr. Shannon told the teenagers.  
  
After they had Tru's bags in her new room Mr. Shannon left for work.  
  
"So...you'll be going to the same school as me. What grade are you going to be in?" Jason asked.  
  
"Um I'll be in grade 11. And you?" Tru enlightened him cautiously.  
  
"I'll be going into grade 12. So you're 17 then?"  
  
"Yeah. Is the school here good?" Tru inquired.  
  
"Yeah it is, but there are a lot of groups in Square Garden High." Jason told Tru.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. So what would you be in the group category?" Tru asked, with an interested look.  
  
"Popular, jock....ya know. All that stuff." Jason clarified.  
  
..."Oh, that's cool." Tru yawned after she said that. "Sorry, I'm just tired."  
  
"That's ok. I'll let u get settled in." He said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well self," Tru spoke aloud after Jason closed the door. "I think I could get use to this place." Tru then smiled softly, and she set about to put all her things away.  
  
She had finished putting away all her clothes a couple hours later, when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in...I guess." Tru said.  
  
"Hey," Jason's head poked in from behind the door. "Um, are you hungry, or anything?" Jason asked  
  
"A little bit, yeah." Tru replied, her stomach growling in answer.  
  
"Ok. I can fix u something to eat if you want." Jason said.  
  
"Oh, I don't wanna bother you." Tru told him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Nonsense!" Came a voice from behind Jason.  
  
"Hi Mr. Shannon." Tru greeted the elder man.  
  
"Please call me Josh! Mr. Shannon makes me sound old!" He laughed.  
  
"Ok." Tru answered smiling.  
  
"We're going to be having supper, thanks-to Jason. Since he volunteered so nicely." Mr. Shannon grinned as his son mock glared at him.  
  
"All right, I'll go cook something. So does um...chicken and rice sound ok, Tru?" Jason asked.  
  
"It sounds fine, thank you." Tru smiled shyly.  
  
"Ok then, we'll leave you for now. And I'll call ya when supper's ready." Mr. Shannon told Tru. Then he turned and left.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone too, and get to making supper." Jason said to Tru.  
  
Tru lied down on her new bed, and thought about all that had happened. Her parents, leaving her uncle's place, and that new strength she had acquired. 


	3. Author Note

WILL POST MORE SOON! I LUV THE REVIEWS! (  
  
Thank You all for your reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry my computer wasn't working to well when I posted the 3 chapter, and I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. Oh and Tru is just her name! 


	4. Chapter 3

About a half an hour later Jason came up telling her that supper was ready. Tru told him she would be down in a minute. Tru sighed as she sluggishly got out of bed; just then her stomach gave a loud growl.  
  
She made her way out of her room down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Jason and his father sat waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Tru said to them as she noticed that they had not touched they're food.  
  
"It's quite alright dear." Mr. Shannon smiled in a friendly manner, while motioning for her to sit down.  
  
Tru sat down across from Mr. Shannon, and beside Jason. They all began serving themselves. She took a bite out of the chicken, and her mouth watered.  
  
"It's awesome." Tru complimented after she finished chewing.  
  
"Thank you." Responded Jason.  
  
Mr. Shannon finished before the two teenagers and said he was going to do some work in his office.  
  
"That was terrific, thank you." Tru exclaimed once she and Jason finished they're dinner.  
  
"Thanks and your welcome." Jason replied, as he brought his and Tru's dishes to the sink and rinsed them off before he put them in the dishwasher.  
  
Yawning Tru decided that she should go to bed. "Um...hey, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Tru told Jason awkwardly.  
  
"Sure. Goodnight." Jason said to Tru as she was leaving.  
  
"Goodnight!" Tru called over her shoulder. Tru was once again in her room. She changed into a baggy t-shirt and boxers, and crawled into bed.  
  
It wasn't long after that she fell asleep. Two hours later she awoke suddenly, sweating and her breathing erratic. Sighing as she realized it was just a nightmare; she then slipped out of her bed and walked over to the joining bathroom. Leaning down she turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. Grabbing the hand towel that was beside her she wiped her face off.  
  
"God." She muttered under her breathe as she looked in the mirror, behind her there was a figure surrounded by a bright glowing light. It moved closer to her....  
  
Hey Guy's sorry this is chapter! But I will try to write a longer chapter. Feedback makes me write faster! ( 


	5. Chapter 4

"Tru." Came a melodic voice from the figure, as it moved closer.  
  
"Who a-are you?" Tru asked, hating that her voice sounded so scared.  
  
"I am an Oracle; you have a very big future ahead of you Tru. We need you to chose a side, light or evil. We need you Tru; we need you to be our warrior." The light around the figure dimmed. There stood a beautiful woman; she was blue with gold designs on her, her curly hair put delicately up, with a few tendrils of hair framing her face. But what astounded Tru even more were her eyes, they were a deep mahogany almost black.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you have the right girl. I mean that's nice and all, but I just don't see me as a warrior. So...uh, well bye!" Tru answered nervously.  
  
"It is not your choice to be one or not, the only choice you have is to fight for the good side, or the side of evil... it is your choice..." Her voice faded as did she.  
  
Tru awoke, she looked around frantically. There was no strange light, no woman, nothing. Tru sighed and snuggled back down into her bed and closed her eyes, she couldn't sleep. The woman's, The 'Oracle's' voice ringing in her ears. Finally after a lot of turning and fussing, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Across the hall the same thing happened to Jason. After he found out that it was only a dream, he went down stairs and got himself a drink of water. Sighing as he trudged up the stairs and back to his room, he lay down and tried to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Yes I know short, but I'm packing up to move soon... Anyway what do you think of it so far? ( (! 


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Tru and Jason sat in the kitchen eating cereal, and drinking some orange juice, when Mr. Shannon came downstairs.  
  
"Good morning!" Mr. Shannon said. "Tru how do you like the room, is it ok?" Mr. Shannon asked.  
  
"Good morning, and yes I love the room." Tru replied politely.  
  
"Well I have to go to work you two, ad Jason I won't be back until 11:30 tonight." Mr. Shannon told his son.  
  
"K dad. See ya later." Jason waved slightly as his father left.  
  
"So, I'm glad you like it here." Jason said to Tru.  
  
"Me too." She once again smiled shyly.  
  
"Cool. So do you know your way around New York?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sadly, no." Tru answered.  
  
"Oh, well how about I show you around today?" Jason suggested.  
  
"That sounds cool, I'll go change." Tru said as she got up, putting her bowl in the sink.  
  
"I'll do the same." Jason said as he too put his bowl away.  
  
Tru and Jason went upstairs, and went to they're rooms to change for the day ahead.  
  
Tru decided to wear tight dark blue jeans, and a comfy, baggy red t- shirt. After putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she slipped on a pair of running shoes and departed off to go wait for Jason.  
  
Jason decided on slightly baggy, but form fitting black jeans, and a white t-shirt, which showed off his sexy chest and arms well. Leaving is room and going downstairs Jason encountered Tru waiting patiently by the door for him.  
  
"Hey, I'll just grab my wallet and we can go." Jason told her as he headed into the kitchen, grabbing his wallet he then exited went to the front door and put his shoes on.  
  
'Damn he looks good.' Tru thought, while unconsciously liking her lips. Then catching herself, she just hoped that Jason hadn't seen it.  
  
After Jason finished putting on his shoes they went out side and to Jason's car. It was a black Plymouth.  
  
"Nice car." Tru complimented, as they got in and as Jason started the car. They pulled out of the driveway and set off down the street. About 20 minutes later they were driving down a bustling New York street.  
  
"It takes a bit of getting use to." Jason told Tru. Snapping her out of her thoughts, she had been thinking about that 'dream' last night.  
  
"Yea I guess, but I'm from LA, so I'm use to the whole busy city thing." Tru explained, while she looked out at the people walking.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Jason replied. "So do you want to go see the Statue of Liberty?" Jason asked Tru.  
  
"Sure sounds great." Tru smiled.  
  
"OK." Jason said.  
  
After they had gone in the Lady of Liberty, they decided to drive around a little bit.  
  
Jason suggested they go in one of the malls. Tru agreed. So now they were in an over crowded mall; window shopping.  
  
"Hey! Jason!" called a male voice from behind them.  
  
Both of them turned around to see a group of kids coming towards them, Tru guessed they were popular people.  
  
"Hey Josh!" Jason smiled at his best friends as they came up to them, he said hello to the rest of them.  
  
"So, are you going to introduce use to your 'friend'?" Sneered a blonde girl, who Tru already decided she didn't like.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. This is Tru, she's renting the room. Tru this is Josh, Kerry, Felicia, Melody, and Chris." Jason pointed to each of his friends a he said they're name.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tru greeted politely. 


	7. Chapter 6

The group of Jason's friends had been asking her questions non-stop. She had tried to answer them the best she could, and to try and answer them as nicely as she could when that Kerry girl asked her questions. Tru noticed that Jason seemed different around his friends, mean, arrogant and rude. Then again she could just be imagining it, plus she hadn't known him that long, just a like a day and a half.  
  
"So...Tru is it? Well why did you move into 'Jason's' house?" Kerry asked maliciously.  
  
"I moved into Jason's house because I needed a place to stay, as I have told you the last 10 times you have asked me that question." Tru answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Anyway, Tru's a really nice name." The girl named Melody complimented.  
  
"Thanks, Melody's a nice name too." Tru replied smiling softly.  
  
"So what grade are you going to be in Tru?" Asked Josh, she didn't like him either.  
  
"I'm going to be in grade 11." Tru answered politely. She was disturbed by Josh's lewd behavior, with the glances, grins and winks he had been sending her way.  
  
"Well guy's we should be heading home. So see ya." Jason said as he lead Tru and himself away from the group.  
  
They finally got to Jason's car and got in. Nearly back at the house he slowed the car down a bit.  
  
"Are you ok Tru?" Jason asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Tru responded.  
  
"Well if your sure." Jason said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
They both got out of the car and went inside the house. Tru had told Jason she'd be going up to her room, and that she wouldn't be coming down for dinner.  
  
Once inside her room Tru flopped down onto her bed and thought about the day she had shared with Jason. Things had been fun when it was just the two of them, but when his friends showed up things hadn't been all that fun for her anymore. He had seemed so nice when he was with just her, but when he was with his friends he had been rude and arrogant. She hadn't liked it one bit. She thought about her day for about 2 hours. Sighing she decided she was going to have a shower.  
  
There were big, fluffy cream colored towels already in the bathroom, so she just laid one out for when she got out of the shower. When the warm water hit her skin she sighed in pleasure. 30 minutes later Tru got out of the shower and rapped herself in the towel. Walking into her room she looked at the clock beside her bed, it read 6:35. 'Hmm, maybe I should go to that club Jason drove by this morning.' She thought to her self. She walked over to her closet and picked out some clothing to wear tonight.  
  
Once she was dry, she got dressed. She wore skin tight, low rise, black leather pants. A blood red tub top, black high heel boots and a small black purse. Her hair was going to worn down, once it was styled. Her make up was a little dark, with her blood red lipstick, and dark brown eye shadow.  
  
She went into her bathroom and curled her hair lightly at the ends with her curling iron. She walked down stairs and grabbed her black leather coat, putting it comfortably resting in her arms. She heard voices in the den, and decided she should tell somebody she was leaving.  
  
Upon entering the den she saw Jason, Josh, Melody, Kerry, Felicia, and Chris.  
  
"Um...Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gong out for awhile." Tru told Jason.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Jason asked possessively.  
  
"Well I'm going to that club you showed me today, it was called 'Spider'." Tru explained.  
  
"You can't go there alone. And how are you planning on getting there?" Jason inquired.  
  
"I was going to walk; it's not that far from here." Tru rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"You can't walk alone at night, or anytime of the day, it's not safe." Jason told her.  
  
"I can take care of myself, trust me, and plus you don't own me." Tru replied turning on her heel and to the front door.  
  
"You guy's wanna go to the Spider?" Asked Jason, as he got up. "Hey Tru! Wait up, were coming to.  
  
Tru sighed as she waited for Jason and his friends to come. Once they got to the front door, Tru opened it and stepped outside and into the chilly air. Slipping on her leather jacket, she continued walking in the direction of the club. Jason and his gang hurried up and walked beside her.  
  
Once they got to the club, Tru paid 2 dollars and went inside, not even waiting for the others. She made her way to a table and put her coat down, and she went off to the dance floor.  
  
The others went to the same table that she had gone to and slid they're coats and jackets off and sat down.  
  
Tru danced sexily, hoping to get a dance partner or two. And she did, but more than two, it was more four or five. Dancing wildly to the beat Tru closed her eyes, getting lost in the music. Tru grinded with some of the guys, but if they got to grabby she danced away.  
Jason watched jealously as she danced with tons of guys. The other two guys, Chris and Josh, watched as she danced, but were enjoying the show.  
  
After two songs, Tru got off to get a drink. Ordering a diet Pepsi, she walked back to the table where the others were.  
  
"That was some wild dancing." Josh told her as she came up to the table, giving her another lewd look.  
  
"Thanks." Tru replied as she slid into a seat that was offered to her by Jason.  
  
Well? What do you think of it? Is it good? I know I haven't gone too much into detail of what's going on with the evil thing, but it helps build anticipation! So please send me feedback! 


	8. Part 7

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Omg! I opened my mailbox and there were a lot of messages! YAY! I couldn't stop smiling all morning! (! So thank you again! And on with the story.  
  
Tru wanted to scream, she really did, but her voice wasn't working. Greg and Breanne stared at them with something they couldn't place...Hunger?  
  
"What are you?" Jason demanded, a slight twinge of fear could be heard in his voice.  
  
"We are demons." Breanne answered simply, before turning her head to look at Tru.  
  
"Demons?" Tru squeaked out.  
  
"Yes but we, me and Greg, are not evil. Other demons, a lot more than there should be are evil. Like vampires, they are evil." Breanne answered again.  
  
"Why aren't you evil?" Tru asked suspiciously.  
  
"Our former 'master' is evil beyond evil. He thinks he's a hell God or something. Believe me, he could qualify," Breanne paused to shudder. "He wants the two of you and your friends to join him, so he can bring the world to its knees, as he says. We don't want it to happen. You see, we were never 'really bad' demons ya know; there are a few demons like that, ones that are trying to make a nice little life for themselves. Anyway that's what we want to do, our former master, 'Zarane', is a cruel demon, he won't stop till everything that's in his way is dead, and he wants us dead, but we have to help you. Look that dream you both had, you need to go with them, and they're the good guys." Breanne finish, taking in a gulp of much need air.  
  
"O-okay, um...ok." Tru stuttered confusedly.  
  
"Tru, I Knew your mother, Faith." Breanne dropped a bombshell.  
  
Back across town...  
  
"M-master, do you think its wise to just leave Breanne and Greg alone for now, they could cause trouble." A female voice stuttered.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders to leave them alone?" Raged Zarane.  
  
"N-no, o-of c-course not." She stuttered once again.  
  
"Good." Zarane purred, obviously amused by this.  
  
"Master! Master!" A minion came running in.  
  
"What is it boy?" He asked the yelling follower.  
  
"Master, I followed Breanne and Greg, they are telling them of you and the oracles!" The minion filled his master in on what he had heard and witnessed.  
  
"What!?!" He fumed angrily. "I want them found and brought to me!" Zarane ordered.  
  
"Yes master." The minion answered, as he slunk away into the darker part of the room, and out the door.  
  
Yep another cliff hanger! Don't ya just love them? Please send feedback! ( 


	9. Chapter 8

"Y-.....Y-you knew m-my mom?" Tru asked unsteadily.  
  
"Yes sweetie, I did." Breanne said softly.  
  
"H-how, d-did she know a-about demons." Tru asked, a frown marring her beautiful features.  
  
"Yea, she did, more than she should have." Breanne answered.  
  
"Were you guy's good friends?" Tru inquired  
  
"Yes, we helped her." She told Tru.  
  
"Helped her? From what? With what?" Tru's questions tumbled out of her mouth.  
  
"W-." Breanne was interrupted.  
  
"The master says you need to be brought back." They looked over towards the owner of the voice and gasped, there stood 10 demons, all looking determined.  
  
"Uh, this would be um the part where we run right?" Jason asked looking kind of scared.  
  
"No. We can't, there's no way out of here except-." Tru interrupted him.  
  
"The way they're blocking." She finished.  
  
"Oh, well that's not much help now is it?" Jason muttered under his breath.  
  
"Not really." Tru agreed.  
  
"So, are you going to come peacefully, or are you going to make this fun and play hard to get?" Hissed the demon.  
  
"Well I guess it's going to be fun for all, cos there's no way am I going peacefully." Tru sneered at him.  
  
"Excellent." The minion said as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Hey ugly! Let's start this already, I'm bored!" Tru snarled at him.  
  
That's when all hell broke loose.  
  
WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Sorry it's sooo short but I'm a busy little beaver! Lol! Feedback please. 


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY! I got a chapter done! Finally, I'm sooooo sorry!: )**

The demon launched it's self at Tru, hands stretched out as if to grab her. Tru dodged the demon just in time, but his long fingernails scratched their way along her stomach. Crying out in pain, she fell to the ground. Breanne came up behind the demon n broke its neck with her bare hands. Jason rushed to Tru's side to see if she was badly injured. Greg stood in front of Tru, Breanne, and Jason, he squared his shoulders n looked each demon straight in the eye. The demons roared n ran towards them, just as Tru stood up.

Breanne, and Greg's eyes glinted in the night as they glared at the charging demons. Tru pushed her self away from Jason n found herself in a comfortable fighting position. Jason also fell into a fighting pose. The demons were upon them in seconds. Breanne and Greg fought wildly, but in sync. A demon rushed Tru, she punched him, and a perfect sync of moves- kicks, punches and ducks. She was quickly surrounded by 5 demons, attacking her at the same time, she was cornered.

Jason fought four demons, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tru get cornered. Breanne n Greg finished of one who had been extremely strong and went to help the other two. Greg ran to Jason n snapped the remaining demons necks. Breanne went over to Tru n killed the rest of the demons cornering her.

"T-thanks." Tru stuttered out. Breathing heavily she looked from Jason, to Greg then to Breanne, then back again

"No problem." Breanne answered as she wiped a spot of blood off her arm. "Those were demons from our line...just ugly ones," pauses and laughs softly. "There will be more to come...trust me on this one." Sighing softly she looked at them, sadly.

"How dare-." Breanne interrupted her. "Listen Tru...I know where you can find people who knew about your mom." Breanne looked at her.

" That's...well...that's a good thing, right?" Jason asked Tru. Tru looked at him, then down.

"Where?!" she demanded suddenly. "Where are they?"

"Greg and I can take you to them..." Breanne trailed off staring into Tru's eyes.

"Fine, take me too them." She insisted.

"Well...one minor hitch...Jason and your friends must come with us." Greg told her.

"What?" Why? Jason and Tru asked simultaneously.

"They're important to the future." She murmured to Tru and Jason.

"OK, Jason you can get them to come. Can't you?" she said nodding.

"Yes I can...well at least I think I can." He answered her, while he looked down.

"Good, go get them." She ordered.

Nodding he left to go back into the club. Reaching his friends he dragged them outside, and brought them to Tru, Greg and Breanne.

"Hey! Watch the clothing, mister!" Kerry shouted at him, then she quickly shut up when she saw the dead bodies of the demons.

"Uh..." Came the voice of Josh.

"I'll second that." Chris muttered as they all stared at the corpses.

"Listen," Tru started, making all of them look at her. "I need to find these people that know about my mom. And all of you need to come with. Got it? Good." Tru glared at them all.

"Excuse me, miss 'high-and-mighty'!" Kerry growled.

"You're excused." Turning back to the rest of the group.

"Well, you listen, bitch," Kerry glared right back at Tru. "We're not coming with you! We don't have to do what you say, 'little-miss-selfish-poor-girl.'" She ranted.

"W-well, we don't have to listen to you either." Stuttered Felicia. Beside her Melody nodded.

"I just want to know what's going on." Melody told Tru softly.

"They were demons. This demon guy is after us, all of us, and we need to go somewhere to talk to these people." Tru looked at each of them.

"Are you guys coming? Plus free trip." Jason smiled softly, in a serious 'if you-don't-come-I'll-hurt-you' way.

"Well, me? I'm coming. Never been one to pass up a free...well anything." Chris smiled at Tru.

"Well, I'll go to." Melody exclaimed. "Only if you promise to tell us what's going on!" She and Tru shared a smile.

"I will...anyone else coming?" Tru asked.

"Me." Felicia answered.

"Why not? I'm coming, it wouldn't be the same with out me!" Josh said.

Everyone turned to look at Kerry, who in turn, rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine."

Breanne and Greg nodded to each other, and turned to the rest. In a bright flash they all landed, on they're butts, in they living room of a certain slayer.

"What the-! Breanne!?" A petite blond woman jumped up and ran to Breanne and hugged her.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I just moved, and then I got a really bad cold! Anyway feedback would be appreciated! : )**


End file.
